Midnight Raid On Guadalcanal (Medal of Honor: Rising Sun)
Raft Ride Adams: "How deep do ya think this water is?" Davis: "What's the matter, can't ya swim?" Adams: "Shut up, Davis." Davis: "You shut up . . ." Jack: "Can the chatter back there." Two Japanese soldiers wade out into the water from the right shoreline. Jack: "Cover those banks! Get some fire out there!" The Marines fire, killing them. Two the left, two Japanese soldiers wade into the river as another fires from the bank. Jack: "Stop that scout!" A scout runs away from a campsite. Joseph departs the raft to give chase. Jack: "We'll pick ya up down river." Joseph fights his way through a small trail, killing six enemy soldiers. He arrives at a small encampment. Gunny and the squad arrive to cover Joe from the raft. Jack: "Let's go Griffin! Move it!" Griffin gets back on the raft and it continues downriver. Davis: "If there's Japs out there, I can't see 'em." Adams: "I can barely see the front of the raft." Snipers attack the raft from the tree branches above it. A sniper hits Davis from the right treeline. He leans over the side of the raft. Adams: "Davis is hit!" Jack: "Adams! Grab him! Pull him in!" Davis: "There's something in the water." An alligator grabs Davis and drags him out of the raft and under the water. Adams: "No. Davis! It's pullin' him under! We lost him!" Jack: "Keep your eyes open!" The raft continues. Jack: "Second squad's already on the beach." The raft stops at the landing zone. Jack: "Move out Marine! Let's go." Landing Zone The Marines leave the raft and run ashore. Jack: "Griffin! This way, follow me." They move in to a pile of logs. Jack: "Somethin' ain't right here." A flare shoots up from behind the trees. A Japanese bunker opens fire on the marines, killing Novotny G of 2nd Squad. Adams: "Novotny's hit!" Jack: "Griffin! Find a flank! Move on that bunker! We'll cover you!" Griffin flanks around the hill, taking out several Japanese banzai chargers in the process. He clears the bunker. Jack: "Second squad! Secure the beach! Griffin! Come on, you're with me." The beach is fully cleared. An explosion opens up a covered tunnel behind the bunker. The Marines enter. Jungle Griffin, Adams and Lauton move through the tunnel, taking out a single Japanese soldier. Jack: "Griffin, you're on point." Upon emerging from the tunnel, the Marines have to choose which path to take. The left takes them through a small campsite with three soldiers. The right contains a single soldier hiding in a foxhole. At the end of the path a sniper fires at them from a tree. They eliminate the soldiers and reach a small truck parked in the open. Jack: "Vehicle. We'll do a hasty ambush here." Several Japanese soldiers are hiding behind the truck. After they are all dead, Griffin mans the machine gun mounted in the bed of the truck. A large squad charges the vehicle but are quickly mowed down by the machine gun. Jack: "Japs! To the rear! Six o'clock!" A small squad of soldiers counterattack from behind but are quickly silenced by the Marines. Adams: "I'll secure the vehicle." As Adams stays behind, Lauton and Griffin keep moving towards Henderson Field. They arrive at the outpost. A small contingent of soldiers are garrisoned here. Griffin and Lauton proceed to kill them. Griffin and Lauton proceed through the jungle, raiding several different outposts and campsites. Airfield Outskirts Griffin and Lauton come across a large field full of foxholes and with a bunker on the opposite end. They set to work clearing the area. When it is done, they exit the area via a trail on the right. After the bunker is clear, the two enter a cave and exit near another outpost. They destroy a large generator here. They continue on to the ammo dump. They clear a large building full of Japanese soldiers then move into the dump itself. They destroy a tank and fight across the field to an AA gun. Jack: "Get on that Ack Ack gun Marine, and take out that depot!" Griffin mounts the AA gun and uses it to destroy the depot, then ward off a counterattack of Japanese soldiers. Jack: "Griffin, this way! Follow me." Jack leads Griffin to a gate. Japanese soldiers come thorugh it. After defeating them, Griffin and Lauton move to a small ridge. Griffin takes comm'and of a mounted machine gun. A huge group of soldiers ambush the nest. Griffin manages to kill them all. '' 'CUTSCENE(post completion) '''Jack: "Well done Griffin,now that this airfield's secure we can get a foothold on this island and start pushing the Japanese back. We're through retreating lad. America is BACK in this war!"